A Day in the Life
by MissElectricCarousel
Summary: Welcome to Williston High School. Everything's fine, or so it seems...if anything it's a day in the life of six of our favorite teenagers. AU.  rated M for language
1. 6am to 7am

**Well hey guyies! I've missed ya! Okay, so as you know, the end of school is coming up and time is getting SUPAH tight and I'm getting emotional with all of my close friends (who are seniors) that are leaving so sorry about everything that I've done! :)**

**But ANYWAYS, guess what??**

**NEW. STORY.**

**Ya Gurl. You heard me.**

**Its AU, with all of our favorite Teen Titans. And okay, ya i know Terra kinda isnt one of the orignal five, but this is MY story and I love her. If you dont, you can skip over her section for all I care :) Sorry I'm a bit snappy.**

**Its about none other than a day in the life of the Titans if they were at a normal high school with everyone else. Might be an overused subject but do i care? NO! ADVENTURE IS OUT THERE! haha :)**

**Alrighty, here I go, **

**Sit back, read, and enjoy my lovelies :)**

* * *

A Day in the Life

April 16

6:00 a.m.

Gymnasium, Williston High School

"Alright ladies! Lets go! Five, Six, Seven, Eight!" an abrupt melody filled the wood floored, basketball goal lined walls of the gym. And suddenly 50 young eager teenage girls broke out into their overly practiced routine.

_Arms up._

_Side to side._

_Down. Hit. Hit._

_Set…and Jump._

These were the thoughts circling through every one of them. The bright faced, early birds who came to the school to practice every morning and then tackled the 14 hour day ahead. But they weren't thinking about the day, they were thinking about perfection in every move they made. Every kick of the feet, every nod of the head, and every flick of the wrist. All of them were thinking about it. All of them, except one tall, slender, confused and curious girl who sat in the bleachers.

She watched them closely with heavy interest. Her sparkling bright green eyes were so intent on their movements and ability to remember everything, let alone with a smile plastered on their faces the entire time, they sometimes forgot to blink. She watched them jump so high and land without a sound, and was hit with the sudden rush of wanting to be just like them.

Only about a minute later, the sharp and shining routine was finished, and the wrinkled jump-suited brunette called for a break. The girl figured she was their coach.

She then watched the girls cool off with water and start gossiping to each other. None of them realizing her spying from up in the stands…

Or so she thought.

"Hi there!" a chipper voice startled the girl, who turned around briskly to face it.

Standing up a couple of bleachers up was a round faced girl, maybe about a year or so older than the green eyed beauty. She had light brown eyes and skin like a peach. Her honey blonde hair reached her shoulders but was held back by an athletic headband. She smiled down.

"Um…hello." Said the dumb-struck girl. Why had she decided to do this at all? It was such a stupid idea… "I was just looking at your…um…what is it that you call this…?"

The round faced girl looked happily at the wondering subject and laughed.

"I can tell you aren't from around here."

The girl bit her lip and shook her head.

"I am not from here at all. I was sent here…"

A snap of realization crossed the older girl's mind, "Oh! You must be one of our new foreign exchange students!"

The green eyed girl smiled and nodded cheerfully.

"I'm Lauren!" the girl said as she put out her hand, "Its nice to meet you…um…"

"Kori!" The foreign student said

"Hi Kori! Its great to meet you! Well, lemme catch you up here…" she motioned to the groups of girls down below the stands.

"We call it Cheerleading."

April 16,

6:05 a.m.

A Bedroom

BRING BRING BRING

The unflattering noise of an alarm awoke the young girl, but as she slowly sat herself up in bed, she didn't seem to mind it. Without a sound, the dark haired teen swung her legs over the side of the bed and proceeded to get up.

She walked to the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth.

She walked out of her bathroom and towards her closet.

She silently put on some clothes and brushed her hair.

The quiet, introverted girl didn't bother putting on any makeup for the school day ahead.

_What's the point of showing everyone someone who you're not? _she thought.

The books from her room seemed to follow her, even though she was carrying them herself. She sat down calmly at a table in her dining room.

Everything was quiet, and silent. Nothing was moving, nothing was disturbed.

_Just the way it should be, _she thought.

And just like that, she opened her book and immersed herself fully into the reading.

She would try to finish it before she would have to leave for school.

And she probably would.

April 16

6:30 a.m.

Somewhere underneath the Soket Bridge, 20 minutes out of the city.

_Just a little closer, just a little closer…_

…_and…_

_SNAP!_

"Yes!" The boy faintly whispered, as he took the camera from his eyes to stare at the living subject of the picture he had just taken. It was of a peaceful homeless man, sleeping upon an empty burlap potato sack under the old Soket Bridge. He shifted his weight around a little in the crouching position he was in, still keeping his cover behind the blooming, green leafed bush. His long fingers brushed over the Review button on his beloved camera; he soon clicked it.

There, in his hands, was the picture. The boy smiled a crooked smile, happy to do his work. Happy to get one step closer to his dream.

His parents wanted him to be a fire-fighter. Like his dad, they said.

"_Save lives son, it's what you were meant to do." _They told him long ago.

But no one was ever going to tell him what he was "meant to do". Ricky wanted to be a photographer. And that, was that. Besides, the only people who ever forced him to do what they wanted were gone.

The boy backed away a few feet before standing up and stretching. He loved these mornings. The ones where no one was out yet, and no one would find him snagging pictures that some would find a "invasion of privacy". Not like he was going to show anyone…yet.

He took a few steps to his car through the dewy early morning grass beneath his feet. But he was then stopped by something, a slight urge to turn around again.

He did, but nothing was there.

So Ricky kept walking, searched for his keys in his jean pocket, and drove back into the city for some much needed breakfast.

April 16

6:32 a.m.

Markov household

Terra sat criss-crossed on a wooden dining room chair that was positioned adjacent to the actual table and facing the television. She held a fresh bowl of Froot Loops in her hands and spooned it into her mouth happily while watching a tivo-ed episode of Gilmore Girls.

"_You think serious Kirk is more disturbing than non-serious Kirk?…_

…_I think they're both the same."_

Her hair was slowly air-drying from the shower she had just took and now she sat alone eating her breakfast, waiting for her older brother to come back from his job and take her to school.

The blonde's ears were soon filled with another sound, it was a popular song that had come on the radio that sat un-moving on the little kitchen's counter only a few feet away. Terra turned her head in a little so she could hear the radio clearer. Yeah. She had definitely heard that song somewhere.

_Hmmm…_

…

…

_Where was it from???_

_Ah! This is gonna bug me!_

The girl finally gave up in a huff and dug back into her cereal and shoved it into her mouth with a pout. Soon she was done with her breakfast, and she shot up out of her chair to put the $2 Walmart bowl in the sink.

Terra started the short walk to her and her brother's apartment's kitchen, which was basically only about 3 steps from where she was sitting. Behind her, she could hear the television mutter out a commercial about sponges or something and Terra found herself jiggling her butt carelessly at the catchy song at the end. As she whipped herself around, causing her wet hair to come back around and slap her face lightly, she grabbed a water bottle from the cabinets and filled it up.

Mid-way through she dropped the bottle.

It made a harsh noise against the sink. Aluminum against metal.

She remembered from where she had heard the song on the radio.

…

_Bright, flashing lights…_

_Crowded people…_

_Red Cups…_

_Laughing…_

_Dancing…_

… "_Terra come on!" they said as two kids got into the front seat._

… "_wait, where are you guys?" she heard herself laugh, not knowing if she wanted to or not…_

…_more laughter…silence…_

…_she watched them drive off… _

"Terra!" a loud and strong voice interrupted her thoughts. _Thank God._

The teenager girl spun around to face her older brother, clutching his jacket in his arm, the other hand flipping around a pair of keys. His wide blue eyes, identical to her own, gazed at her. "Lets go!"

She pushed herself off the edge of the sink in an instant and ran to her room. Inside, she grabbed her school bag and an empty backpack where she shoved her dance uniform, shoes, hair brush, deodorant…tampon?…

"Terra! Come on!"

She grabbed it and threw the necessity in as she came out to face her brother again. The older sibling chucked the water bottle at his little sister, who was surprisingly caught off guard. She scrambled around for a second as she tried to hold it steady, but her brother was already out the door and heading down the stairs of the apartment complex.

She stared at the water bottle for a minute.

_Brighter lights…_

_Kids in the car…_

_Crying…_

"Terra! Are you serious!?"

"Coming!" she yelled back down the stairs. The little blonde girl took one last check of her home to make sure she wasn't forgetting something, then slammed it behind her as she descended the stairs to go to school.

April 16

6:45 a.m.

Weights Room, Basement Floor, Williston High School

Loud, brash music blasted throughout the small weights room in the basement of the town's public High School.

"One more…come on! Just, one…more…"

A slamming sound erupted from the noise of the miraculously heavy weight that landed onto the stand of the lifting bench. A buff chocolate skinned teenager, exhausted, let his weak arms fall down, off the sides of the bench. He huffed dramatically a few times before he delicately lifted himself up on his elbows, reached over and grabbed his plastic water bottle. Sweet refreshing water met his dying throat, and he chugged it uncontrollably.

"Phew…" he sighed as his sweaty hand reached up and wiped his wet forehead.

A content smile grew across his warmed up face as he stared at the hard tile below his feet and thought about the progress he made this morning.

"-Jenny! Stop! Stop! Hahaha!"

Vic's head snapped up to the window facing the hallway outside of the weight.

Out there,

Standing there,

Back to him,

Was Bea.

_Shit._

Her stupid little friend was trying to push her into the swimming pool across the hall, obviously they had just finished with practices because they were both in their swimsuits, and Bea's hair wasn't its frizzy, gorgeous self yet, in fact, it was soaking. They weren't paying any attention to him, which was weird, because someone _always_ pays attention to him. Come on, he _was_ the star-quarterback for the football team, President of the Forensics team, AND totally and completely _ripped. _

But she wasn't.

As the two girls walked on down the hallway towards the locker rooms, Vic wanted to know why she hadn't even glanced at him…

_Probably doesn't want to see you ever again…_

Vic suddenly felt the anger boil beneath him. He threw his fist against the wall close to him, and stared intently at the floor with heavy anger. He sucked in air through his teeth for a few seconds before allowing his hands the graze the wall as it fell down.

_Why did things have to happen like that, Bea?_

Vic released the time, snatched up his stuff and rushed to the showers to get cleaned up before class.

April 16

7:00 a.m.

A Seriously Messy Bedroom

"_Oh Yeah, this guns _are_ real. For sure, girl." Wink._

_Giggles_

"_Oh Gar! Your soooo funny!"_

"_Hah! Don't tempt me…" Wiggling of the eyebrows_

"_Oh Gar!" arms around the neck._

_Blurry…blurry…_

_CRAP!_

_Blurry…_

…

"Huhh-mmm?" Garfield mumbled as his eyes fluttered open to face his dump of a room. A slightly large dollop of drool hung freely from his sprawled out mouth. He laid across his bed in a shape that looked extremely uncomfortable to the eye, but to the boy, there was no other way _to_ sleep.

His green eyes were fogged with drowse, and he looked around his room for a moment before leisurely guiding them to his clock.

7:01 A.M.

"AH-!" she yelped in sudden alarm as she spontaneously fell off his bed to the floor.

If he would've cleaned it like he was supposed to, maybe he wouldn't have fallen onto some empty Chinese take out boxes, some magazines, and a bunch of video game controllers. He pulled together enough strength to get up and stagger over to his closet where he put together some clean clothes and almost too literally fell out his door.

_Go Go Go Go GO!_

The boy tried to run, he really did, but unfortunately his mental senses wouldn't turn on until almost 2 hours later…

_I cant be late today! I CANT!_

Too bad he was anyways.

* * *

**Well I hope it was bareable enough for you :) **

**Stay safe, Stay smiling,**

**-louhve you all :), Ellie/MEC**

**(PSSSSSHHHTTT! Review too please! Hehehe)**


	2. 7am to 8am

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow been a bit too long dont ya think? Ya i think so! Especially with this story! UGH! But ya know, i finally got around to writing the second chapter to this, and since its the seriously late hours of the night (or atleast when i should be snoozin) the grammer is TERRIBLE. so im so so sorry, and i hope i didnt go too OOC with this. Trust me, later on, they wont be so werid, bitchy, annoying, etc. They'll be more themselves later, but i cant ruin everything so ENJOY the second chapter of this story!**

* * *

April 16

7:01 a.m.

Cold, hard, dirt-colored eyes, were strictly set on the curious and a little unsteady foreign beauty that stood before them. A chipper, familiar voice piped in.

"Sooo, coach?" Lauren asked, raising her eyebrows a few times to add the needed emphasis.

The coach bit her lip, and kept her stare on Kori. The stare was like slipping in a puddle of mop water in the hallway. Being swept up uneasily and suddenly and then falling hard and sharply onto the sterile and infallible title floor. Not to mention the thousands of students who seemed to appear from nowhere to laugh at you…

The young girl shuffled, hesitant on the choice she had made. She averted her eyes to the glossy wooden floors of the gym just to try and escape for a few seconds.

There was silence.

Kori observed her surroundings, just to make the unfavorable situation pass by a little faster.

"She can try."

An unbearable smile zoomed across the girl's face. She looked to her left at Lauren who was sporting a classy smile to her coach.

"Thanks coach! She'll be great, promise!" Without another word, Lauren snatched Kori's wrist and dragged her out of the office. The last thing that the exchange student saw before the door was slammed shut were the shining eyes of her new coach. _Did this really just happen?_

7:07 a.m.

"Oh! Sorry!" a drenched, now freezing dark haired girl stood only a few feet from reaching the school before someone almost killed her. The two boys in the car obviously didn't see her, big surprise. Of course, they at least could of done a better job at avoiding to hit her. Nonetheless, the tires skidded through a puddle and she could've sworn she'd heard the boys snickering as they drove away.

"…No problem." she mumbled as she continued to stand there.

It sure was cold outside today.

_God Rae, just fucking move!_

The girl braced herself once again, searched around her bag for the spare set of clothes she always brought, and moved into the school.

The hallways were still empty for the most part. Rae always liked to get here early, a little quiet time is always nice to finish up a book. Seems like she could never have enough of that quiet time.

Rae silently walked down the hall towards the girls bathroom, and she started thinking about what was going to happen next in her book. Would Elimenia fall into oblivion? Or would the noble but egotistical Rondolf be able to reach her in time? Maybe they'd even share a room together. That would be a treat.

Sometimes Rae even wondered herself why she read such things.

Not like anyone had ever cared or would care.

"-Hey!"

What?

Rae's feet froze. Her head snapped. And she had laid eyes on the very LAST person to ever EVER talk to her.

Maybe she should just keep walking, whatever he's going to do to you, it wont be good.

Wait, hell no she wouldn't keep walking. Rae doesn't think things like that, they're more like

_What the hell does this guy want? To fight or something?_

But…she would never have the balls to even think something like that.

But she would never tell someone _that_ either.

So she just stayed still. She being sopping wet, and in the air-conditioned school, she wasn't too comfortable either.

7:11 a.m.

Ricky sat alone at his favorite table. At his favorite diner. At his favorite time in the morning (still before the sun rose, but right on the verge, right when the sky goes from a dark purpley-black to the slightest shade of blue).

But something was off.

He looked around casually…nope, no non-usual costumers, no new employees. He glanced down at his meal, still the same blueberry pancakes that he'd always seen and ate (delightfully at that).

Click. That was it.

Ricky quickly reached for his camera sitting on the empty chair next to his and clicked the "review" button. And as he was looking at each and every one of the pictures he had taken, and really _looked_ at them, he noticed something.

They were all the same!

That's it! All the pictures he had every taken were pictures of trees, of clouds, of bridges, or even a flippin' homeless person for crying out loud! He needed something new, something fresh…

Because, by all means he was definitely not considered indie if all the other kids photos looked the same!

And being indie…was really important to Ricky.

Carefully, he set the camera down on the table and stared at his food once again, hoping the find the answer in the arrangement of blueberries. Suddenly, he heard an unfamiliar noise for this time of day at his diner.

Someone walking in.

He shifted around in his seat to see who was walking in, and of course, being his luck, it was the Junior Varsity Cheer Squad. And other than it being, peppy, two-faced, sluts walking in and seeing him sitting here, the only thing that he was think about was:

_Why the fuck; Are they at _my _diner? The only reason I come here is because no one else does!_

A disgusted scowl slowly reeked across his mouth and he turned back around to try and eat something before he had to head back to school. But now its like he wasn't even hungry. It was almost stupid, but seeing those girls made Ricky lose his appetite.

"Um, excuse me?"

Snapping out of his daze, he looked up. And never did he feel so lucky to look up in his life.

Standing next to his table, staring down at him with humongous green eyes and flowing straight red hair was…a goddess.

Well, not really, but Ricky didn't know any better.

The girl blinked, and he realized that his mouth had been slightly open and he hadn't said a word.

"Uh-" he cleared his throat to cover up the sudden voice crack, "Yeah?"

She didn't miss a beat. "What is that you're eating?"

He looked down, what _was_ he eating?

_Oh yeah, blueberry something…what _are _these things called?_

_God you're such a loser. _

_Pancakes smart one!_

"Oh! Um, pancakes. Blueberry cakes." he was almost afraid to look back up…but he did anyways.

_Wait a sec, this chick didn't know what pancakes were?_

"-oh. They look very good."

"-They are…"

_Creeper. You sound like a creeper._

The girl obviously felt immensely awkward under Ricky's stare, so she held out an almost glowing hand.

"My name is Kori. I'm new here. In the country I mean."

He without a doubt took her hand and probably shook it enough times to pull a muscle. But while shaking her hand he noticed that she was holding in her other arm a JV cheer uniform.

_No fucking way._

Ricky glanced over to the other girls. They were all standing in a clump deciding what to order and whether it would make them bloated, because apparently someone would be able to tell through their uniforms that they're "required" to wear every game day.

He turned back to Kori. And his heart sank.

"You go to Williston? Williston High School, I mean."

"Um yes, I believe that is correct."

_She talked so cute….she was just so cute._

_RICKY, SHUT THE HELL UP. YOU DO _NOT _THINK LIKE THAT!_

_Compose yourself._

"Well it was really nice to meet you Kori." he flashed her a confident smile.

But her massive green eyes just looked confused.

"Wait-" she started, clearly distressed, "That was a conversation? I thought that Americans talk for hours on end about nothing. I didn't think it was possible for ours to end so quickly."

There he couldn't help but laugh. But for some reason she didn't think it too funny, so he stopped and coughed bit.

"Don't worry, short conversations are normal in high school. So are conversations that don't mean a thing."

If Kori's eyes could grow any larger, they just did.

"_Really?_ Do people in this country just go around having meaningless conversations? That is um how you people say…retarded."

Ricky genuinely laughed this time, why was a girl like her hanging with such an awful group of girls?

"Kori!" a voice yelled from behind them, Kori smiled at whoever yelled at her and then looked back at Ricky.

"It was actually very nice to meet you. I now have a boyfriend in this country!"

This made Ricky's face turn a deep shade of red mortification. If there was anything in this world that would get him this embarrassed, it would be boyfriend-girlfriend stuff. But he didn't say anything, he just waved mindlessly at Kori who had skipped off to meet Lauren Woods as they left the diner without buying any food whatsoever.

7:09 a.m.

"God this totally fucking sucks ass. _Grumble Grumble. _I didn't even do anything to that stupid bitch and she feels the need to just-. _Grumble Grumble._" The Williston football star walked down the hallway towards his locker, hunched over and talking to himself. Gripped tightly in his hands were some of her old clothes that she had left in his car before.

Vic had absolutely not the slightest idea how they got there, for all he knew they just…appeared.

He was trying to figure out what to do with them, because he sure as hell didn't want to keep them.

From the corner of his eye he saw something almost flying down the hallways coming towards him.

_Whose this random chick? And why the hell is she soaking wet?_

Maybe it was how pissed off he was, maybe it was because he didn't understand at all why she was dripping water everywhere because it definitely was not raining outside, but out of the blue Vic just stopped, looked at the dark haired girl and said,

"-Hey."

She stopped, apparently caught off guard, and slowly turned to look at him.

"…what?" she asked. He couldn't tell if the venom in her voice was intentional or not but…_what the hell chick. _

There was an awkward silence between the two, clearly feeling the vibe that neither knew why they were talking to each other.

Without a second thought, he held out the fist full of girl clothes.

The girl merely glanced at them, before scoffing at Vic. His brain gears began to work again.

"Dude, just take them. Its just a blue hoodie and jeans from my sisters. Obviously you need them more than she does."

The girl's expression hadn't changed in the slightest, but in a quick second she took the clothes and ran into the bathroom.

_Thank god those are gone._

7:20 a.m.

By this time the school hallways were full of rustling kids. Gossiping, chowing on late breakfasts, or finishing up homework for their first period. But Terra wasn't doing any of that.

By exactly 7:20 she had officially made her way into the school.

Everyone had already heard about her crazy weekend planned, "one just like lasts" people said, and whether they liked her or not, they respected her. Everyone had always respected her.

Walking through the freshman and sophomore hallways, she could feel the eyes boring into her. And it wasn't because she was wearing her dance team uniform that they are required to wear all game days. But she didn't care. In fact, she loved it.

Without a word to say to anyone, she made her way up to her locker with just a smile on her face. Terra grabbed her books, shut the locker, and turned on her heels on her way to first period.

She was early, as always. It kept her on good terms with the teacher.

"T-dawg! What's up girl!" Terra loved having older friends, it made her feel more special than the other kids in her grade. And Vic, was one of them. Not to mention he was there this weekend too.

"Vic! Hey!" she said as she sat down in the desk. She sat right next to the teachers desk, but right next to Vic, they always talked about everything.

Or well, at least relatively close to whatever teenagers think "everything" is.

He was like her real big brother. Because well, she already had a brother that acted like her father. So she needed an older brother. And Vic filled the spot.

The muscular senior leaned over to Terra. "So anything to add to this weekend?"

She nonchalantly straightened up and rearranged her folders. "Nope, and you'll be there too remember? Or will you?" she looked over from the corner of her eyes and smiled just as the teacher walked in and sat at her desk. Terra slid her phone out of her pencil case and started to text. The teacher didn't say a word.

7:50 a.m.

_Shit shit shit shit SHHITTTT! I'm totally screwed!_

Gar frantically sprinted out of his car and towards the building. He was so busted. His feet made loud clanking noises on the title floors. Usually someone wouldn't be able to hear that at all…but since Garfield was 10 minutes late to first period for at least the 4th time, the sound was echoing in every fold of his brain.

The class was in the middle of discussing the binomial theorem when he literally burst through the door, panting beyond belief. The entire class was quiet as they all stared at him.

"Garfield! How nice of you to join us!" the teacher said harshly as she sent him to his seat in the back of the classroom. He began to trudge over there, but not before catching Vic's smile and returning it with a low five that the teacher completely missed.

The teacher wrote something on a slip of paper but didn't seem to do a thing with it.

_Oh no, it cant be that easy now._

His teacher positioned herself in front of the class, but looked straight at him. No one said a thing.

"Garfield. I figure you are late to this class every day because you sleep in?"

Gar only lifted his eyebrows as he stared at his teacher. But he noticed that his entire Pre-Calc class had turned around to see what was happening.

"Well, if that is so, then you probably take advantage of getting your lost time of sleep in this class?"

He didn't move.

"Well then, I'll just have to keep you awake wont I? And what can be more exciting then Pre-Calculus hmm? So how about you move up here, right behind Miss Markov?"

_Seriously? RIGHT next to the teacher? Man, how am I supposed to sleep at all now?_

But Gar wasn't the kind of guy to talk back to a teacher, so he gathered his stuff and moved up to the spot he was assigned. Right behind the biggest party girl at his school.

Terra.

* * *

**Soooo i really hope you didnt hate it. :) it'll get better i promise! **

**And ya know, the review button IS right THERE! yes! right THERE! dont cha wanna make a girl's MONTH! Not day but MONTH! So please review!**

**Hugs always, and thanks to everyone for reading!**

**Ellie :)**


End file.
